If you want to, I can save you
by Taxene
Summary: One day Zim discovers a bloody beaten up Dib. He is unable to belive how horrible humans are to one another. He vows that when he brings the invasion only Dib shall be spared.  .... ZADR based on a picture by Wicabeth
1. I wanted to be like you

**IF you want to I can save you.**

**Chapter One**

**I wanted to be like you**...

((I don't own invader Zim because if I did I would have a lot more money them I do now. All I own is my imagination)) 

Zim sat in the cafeteria of the high school picking at his earth food. Many years had passed since he first came to earth and Zim was hoping he was finally close to causing the final invasion. Dib had given up on him years before and he hadn't seen the earthworm in months. Little did he know what that day would bring. Zim sighed and dumped the pile of earth filth into the trashcan and tried to find a way to entertain himself until the bell rang for his next class.

He walked around behind the gym and found several big boys beating up a smaller boy. Zim, sick with how the human race acted, walked up to the boys.

"What are you doing worm humans?" he asked in a cold voice. The boys stopped and looked at Zim. They didn't say anything just dropped the smaller human and walked off.

When Zim looked down he could hardly belive who it was. The invader was looking at the bloody face of Dib. Zim felt his heart ache as he looked at the bleeding unconscious boy. Normally had it been anyone else Zim would have walked away but Zim felt himself drawn to his once enemy. Zim slowly lifted the broken bleeding boy into his arms. Zim shook his head. "Why are the earthly so mean?" he asked softly. Zim looked at the boy who was slightly regaining consciousness. "You have been my largest, most annoying obstacle, Dib human persistence and tenacity can be admired. The other smelly meat creatures here deserve to be made slaves to Irk. There meanness to one and other. There destruction. They disgust me. But you... you are not like the others. Someday, if you want to, I can save you, Dib. I can take you away from here. Away from this horrible place. Take you to the place I call home. You're so lonely inside and, all you wanted was someone who cares about your self appointed mission to defend the Earth. But more importantly you wanted someone who cares about you. Your are special Dib You, and only you, may be spared from the inevitable invasion..."

(AN/ Next chapter will be longer I promise.)


	2. I wanted everything

**If you want to, I can save you**

Chapter Two

**I wanted everything**

((I don't own Zim or Gir or Dib or the song "All you Wanted) because if I did I would have more then $3 in my bank account. Oh by the way I'm warning you now there is one bad word))

Dib slowly opened his swollen eyes and looked at the boy holding him. Dib was sure that he had imagined Zim coming to his rescue but as he looked up he realized it was real. "Zim?" he asked in a weak voice. "Do you really mean what you just said?"

Zim looked at the boy and replied, "Yes every word of it Dib worm. Lets get you cleaned up."

Zim got a tighter grip on the boy and produced his spider legs from his pack. He carried Dib back to his base. Zim held him carefully, afraid to break him anymore then he already was.

Zim opened the door to his base he looked around for Gir almost afraid of what the robot was up to. Zim laid Dib on the couch. Some point on the way home the boy had fallen unconscious again. Zim looked around once more for Gir. "This is odd," he mumbled. "GIR!!" he yelled.

Just then the small robot dropped from the ceiling and yelled, 'Yayyyy master is home" Gir then begin to run circles around Zim. Gir stopped and looked at Dib. "Master isn't he bad?"

Zim sighed and said, "Its hard to explain Gir. Now I need you to watch him while I go to the lab and get some things to fix the Dib human." When Zim disappeared through the trashcan in the kitchen, Gir sat on Dib's chest, cocked his head and looked at Dib.

Dib slowly opened his eyes and looked at the robot on his chest. "GiR?" he asked.

"HIIII!" Gir yelled. "Master brought you home he said your not bad anymore"

"What?" Dib asked. He was confused and in pain. He looked around the Invader's home. In grade school Dib would have killed for the opportunity to be in Zim's house for even a second. He half-smiled as he thought about his middle-school self, screaming in excitement like a schoolgirl. Dib suddenly had no desire to harm the alien.

"GiR get off him!" Zim yelled walking back into the room with armfuls of supplies.

Gir jumped off of Dib and yelled, "I'm gonna go watch angry monkey"

Zim rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to Dib and said, "Now Dib human, I have no idea how to repair your type but I will do my best." He dropped the boxes and looked through them. He took a bottle of yellow goo and smeared some of it on one of the cuts on Dib's arm. "Does that hurt?" Dib shook his head. Zim continued to apply the goo on Dib's wounds.

Dib looked down at his arms. The wounds were gone. "What is that stuff?" he asked.

"Irken healing potion," Zim replied. "Apparently it works on humans as well" Zim closed the bottle and looked at Dib. "All fixed except your eye thingys I can't fix those."

"You mean my glasses?" Dib asked. "Zim in all honesty why did you save me?"

Zim sighed and said," Well Dib I told you earlier. I respect your strength and your will to stick by your beliefs. It amazes me. You tell what you belive to be the truth yet the other humans try to destroy you for it and you're so alone. The whole time I have been here you have stuck by your sister who doesn't seem to like you very much either. You amaze me Dib." Zim stuck out his hand "I'm calling a truce."

"Fuck a truce," Dib said. "Let's call a friendship"

"Deal, friend" Zim replied.


	3. So I tried to be like you

**If you want to, I can save you**

Chapter Three

**So I tried to be like you. **

**((I do not own the characters but I do own the DVD's so don't sue me)**

The next day Zim walked into his first period biology. He was digging through his backpack when Gaz came up to him.

"So I heard you and my brother are friends now," she said.

"Yes Gaz human," Zim replied pulling his biology book from his bag. "It has no concern to you."

"Just keep the freak out of my hair okay?" she said with a smirk and walked off.

Zim rolled his eyes as the Goth girl returned to her friends in the corner of the room.

When Dib walked into the room Zim motioned him to the table he was sitting at. "Don't earth friends sit together during class?" he asked when Dib got there. "Come together we shall learn this subject of biology."

Dib slowly sat down next to Zim. That morning he wasn't even sure the day before had happened. Dib felt happy because for the first time in his life he had a friend. Not Gaz but a real friend.

He was pulled out of train of thought by one of the cheerleader girls. She said, "Wow look at the queers. Nice to know you found another loser like you Dibby space freak."

Zim looked at Dib, then he looked at the cheerleader and said, "Why don't you fall off a cliff and die pathetic excuse for a human."

The girl just scoffed and walked off. "Why don't you stand up for yourself Dib?"

Dib looked down. "I guess I just don't know how," he replied. "I've gotten used to the fact that if I don't say anything it doesn't give them an excuse to continue to make fun of me."

"Dib you should not care about what the humans think or say," Zim said. "I belive that Gir has more brains then most humans and as you know Gir doesn't have a brain."

Dib laughed and said, "I guess your right. They can be pretty stupid."

Just then the teacher entered the class room he started taking about the dissections they were going to the next week Zim just went on talking.

"Do not guess that I am right for I am right," Zim said. "Oh Dib I have a question what does queer mean?"

Dib blushed and said, "Its a mean term for a boy that is gay."

"I know nothing of your Human terminology what does gay mean?'

"It's a boy who likes other boys to put it bluntly. It's largely looked down on in earth society. People on earth belive that a man should only be with a woman."

"Another reason earth sickens me, shaking his head. "We Irkens belive that gender does not matter when choosing a mate. Gender is not such a big thing to the Irkens."

"There are opposite genders though right?" Dib asked. "I mean from seeing Tak..."

"Yes there are separate genders but its not such a large factor in who we are. There are many 'gay' Irken people. Irken are so different from humans."

"I have a random question. What happens when you die?"

"Our memories, our personality everything is in our packs. There is nothing we have to learn we know it all from birth. If our packs get detached from our bodies we have 10 minutes to the pack back on our bodies or we die. When we die our soul is in the pack. So of the pack attaches itself to another being that being becomes us but if the pack remains detached our soul stays in the pack. The soul can be released by a being who was close to the Irken but soon as the soul is released it can never return to the pack and it will most likely stick to the being that released it."

"That's actually extremely interesting."

"I can trust that you will not sell this information to your government correct Dib?"

"I am on your side now. That's what friends do. They keep secrets. By the way I noticed you are calling me Dib"

"That is your name correct? Would you rather have me call you Dib Worm"

"Yeah its my name and I do prefer it to Dib worm."

"Good then I call you Dib. Anything else you wish to know?"

"Not really right now."

The loud shrill of the bell cut into the boy's conversation. "By the way I got you this." Zim pulled something out of his backpack and handed it to Dib. When he took it he noticed it was an earring. It had the Irken symbol on it. "Its just a small gift." Zim walked off to his next class

"I wish I could be more like him," Dib whispered.

"Hey Dibby," The cheerleader girl said. "Your boyfriend isn't going to walk you to your next class?"

Dib took a deep breath and said, " Up yours Stacy," and walked off. Soon as he was out of her sight he ran to his next class. He was breathing heavily and he had a huge smile on his face. He already felt like a new person.

((review please and I'll give you a cookie))


	4. and I got swept away

**If you want to, I can save you**

Chapter four

**And I got swept away **

(You know the drill)

A few weeks later Dib walked into the cafeteria he looked around and found Zim. Dib felt his heart speed up. As the days passed Dib felt himself slowly falling in love with Zim. Of course he would never admit it to the Invader.

Dib slipped into the booth, unnoticed by Zim who was picking at the earth garbage that sat on his plate. When he noticed Dib he asked, "How can you earthlings eat this garbage you call food."

"Its cafeteria food no one eats it" Dib replied playing with his Irken earring. "No one in the history of earth has ever liked cafeteria food and been sane"

"I see," Zim said pushing his plate away. "So what are you up to Dib-friend"

"You know the same old same old," Dib replied. "Avoiding the cheerleaders, and jocks. Also trying to make it through school alive."

"Cheerleaders seem like another species of human. I can not find any other reason for a human to be so blonde, so adored by others, so mean and so dumb."

Dib laughed, and said, "I agree with that. I have often wondered if they are the aliens."

"No Irken could ever be that horrible," Zim replied. "I know flesh eating rats that are kinder then a group of cheerleaders. And I am serious. Well Dib let us now change the subject to smoothing more pleasant. I have been meaning to ask you, is there another way for humans to communicate apart from this telephone."

"Yes actually there is," Dib said. "Its called Instant Messenger, You can get in on the Internet, you know what the Internet is right"

"I am fully aware of how to use your interweb,"

"Well here the site were to get it and my screen name" Dib wrote it down on a sheet of paper.

Zim looked up at Dib "Your name is Dib Protector of Earth?" He asked.

"Yeah I made it a long time ago. By the way Gaz's is GothGirl16 just so you can watch out for her"

"I will make sure to watch out for this Goth girl 16"

The boys went on talking about their project in biology and their paper due in history. Dib watched Zim talk and do his crazy hand gestures. He loved talking to Zim. More importantly he loved Zim. Part of him always thought about telling him. He knew that Zim had no problem with gay people. Zim even thought it was stupid that there was a word for that type of love. Dib wanted so desperately to tell Zim but he couldn't bare to lose Zim's friendship. He did not want to lose what they had. On top of it all Dib had a lot of problems that he was dealing with. He knew that if he was with Zim, he would have to tell the Invader everything. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He sighed and brought his thoughts back to the conversation at hand.

((Sorry its such a short chapter. The next one will be a lot longer.))


	5. I didn't know it was so cold

**If you want to, I can save you**

Chapter five

**I didn't know that it was so cold. **

**(Yahoo instant messenger belongs to you got it Yahoo)**

After much difficulty Zim was able to download the instant messenger. He logged on and found Dib.

InvaderZim HAS LOGGED ON

InvaderZim: This is very interesting earth technology Dib

DibProtectorOfEarth: I personally love it. It's easier then talking on the phone and less expensive.

InvaderZim: You humans amaze me...

DibProtectorOfEarth: I'm guessing Irkens have a more advanced way to communicate

InvaderZim: yes we do. It's way more advanced then this. Now Dib-friend I have allowed you to ask questions and find about the Irks and me now it is my turn...

DibProtectorOfEarth: okay...?

InvaderZim: Now let me start with...

InvaderZim: your family. Do you have any other siblings?

DibProtectorOfEarth: Just Gaz

InvaderZim: okay...

InvaderZim: do you have a mother?

DibProtectorOfEarth: What do you mean?

InvaderZim: Well do you have a being that gave you life that was a woman.

DibProtectorOfEarth: I had one.

InvaderZim: What happened to her?

DibProtectorOfEarth: she died from brain cancer.

InvaderZim: ...

InvaderZim: I am sorry

DibProtectorOfEarth: It was a long time ago. I miss her very much

DibProtectorOfEarth: So whats your next question.

InvaderZim: Tell me more about your father.

DibProtectorOfEarth: ...

DibProtectorOfEarth: He has an obsession with toast and he is rarely home and when he is... let just say my father is not a very nice person okay.

InvaderZim: What do you mean?

DibProtectorOfEarth: Never mind drop it.

InvaderZim: Dib does your father hurt you.

DibProtectorOfEarth: ...

DibProtectorOfEarth SIGHS

DibProtectorOfEarth: My father likes to drink a lot. Hes not bad to Gaz but he has always thought of me as a failure.

InvaderZim: Humans make me sick

InvaderZim: Is your father home right now?

DibProtectorOfEarth: he just left. He won't be home for the next few days

InvaderZim: I'm coming over. I don't care what you say I'm on my way

InvaderZim HAS LOGGED OUT.

((I promise the next chapter will be longer this just needed to stand alone))


	6. And you needed someone

**If you want to, I can save you**

Chapter six

**And you needed someone. **

((A/N: Okay I have to first off thank everyone for reviewing. Second the chapters will start to get longer I promise but if I do write short chapters I will try to post several short chapters at a time. This story is going to be pretty long. If you haven't already noticed the chapter names are line by line the lyrics from "All you Wanted" by Michelle Branch. So the story will be at least to the end of the song only going through the chorus once. Meaning about 20 chapters. Sooo I know you are all sick of me talking so I will get to the story now. ))

**Warning mention of abuse**

Dib looked at the open IM window on his computer. He then looked around his room. He frantically started throwing things into his closet, trying to "clean" his room. When he heard a knock at the door he threw the last armful of clothing into his closet and shut the door. He rushed down stairs and found Zim standing at the door. Zim didn't say anything he just hugged Dib.

When he pulled away Zim said, "Do you now know why I wish to bring destruction to the smelly meat creatures? An Irk would never do such a thing." Zim shook his head. "Well Dib-friend show me your home"

"Oh right," Dib replied. His knees were shaking when he stepped back. "Well come in. Where's GiR?"

"At home watching the base," Zim said. Dib gave him a concerned look. " I know I am afraid too. I hope to go back to a home not a pile of rubble."

Dib laughed nervously and said, "Yeah that would be good." He paused and looked around the living room. "Well umm this is the living room. Let me take you up and show you my room. As they walked up the stairs Dib tried to will his knees to stop shaking. He could hardly belive that Zim was in his house.

When they entered his room, Dib wanted to kick himself when he saw how much stuff he has left on the floors. "Sorry about the mess. I am not the cleanest person in the world but what can I say Gaz is worse."

"It is not that bad," Zim replied. "Unless you have a pig living in here."

Dib laughed and said, "No I don't have a pig unless you count Gaz."

"You are started to sound more and more like me Dib-friend." Zim said sitting on Dibs bed. He looked at his posters. One of them proclaimed, "I belive!" with a picture of a round stereotypical spaceship. "Has anyone ever told you that spaceships look nothing like that?"

"Yeah I kinda figured," Dib replied sitting next to Zim. He played with his earring rivaling a bruise on his wrist.

"Father-human hurt you?" Zim asked pointing to the bruise.

Dib let his hand drop. "Yeah he did," Dib whispered. "Its not that bad compared to most kids who are abused. I don't even think of it as abuse. He just hits and grabs me sometimes. But its only when he drinks more then normal and that was tonight. He just grabbed my arm. I didn't even know it left a bruise."

"This is why," Zim said softly

"Why what?" Dib asked.

"Why you are so alone," Zim replied. "Why you long so much for someone to care. Your screaming in pain yet no one seems to hear. You get beaten at school you get beaten at home. You just want someone to hold you and tell you its all going to be all right. I can tell by the look in your eyes. You need somebody you can hold on to. You want someone to love."

"You can really see all of that in me?"

"Yes Dib-friend I can see it all. Normally I don't read human emotions. They are too predictable. Too easy to understand. But you... as I have said before you are special. Your emotions are strong. I read them from the first time I saw you. Of course I knew not that we would actually grow to be friends"

"So you can read me really easily then?" Dib asked.

"Yes I can," Zim said. "I know that you really need someone to care, someone to love, someone to hold and Dib can I tell you something?"

"Yeah Zim go ahead"

"If you don't mind I would love to hold you."

"Zim I-" Dib wasn't sure what to say. Was Zim really telling him that he loved him? He wasn't sure.

Zim wrapped his arms around Dip tightly. Dib softly wrapped his arms around Zim in return. Zim pulled away slightly and said, "Dib, I love you." Before Dib could reply, Zim kissed him. At first Dib was shocked but after a second he loosened up and kissed Zim back.

When the boys broke the kiss, Zim ran his gloved finger softly over Dib's lips. "It was like fireworks was it not Dib-friend?"

Dib was so shocked all he could say was "yes fireworks."

Zim smiled and wrapped his arms softly around Dib. "So Dib does this mean that you are... whats the word... gay?"

"Yeah I guess," he replied softly.

"Well I am not gay. Because as a Irken there is no such word. I am simply in love with the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and its as simple as that. Don't you agree Dib-friend?"

"Yes I do agree. I love you Zim"

"I love you too Dib-friend... or should I say Dib-love?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Dib smiled. "Are you really here? Did that really just happen? Is this real?"

"This is as real as you are. I really am your boyfriend as you humans call it."

"What do Irken's call it?"

"Lover"

"Then I am happy to be your lover Zim"

"As am I Dib. As am I."


	7. to show you the way

**If you want to, I can save you**

Chapter Seven

**To show you the way **

The next morning, Dib awoke thinking the night before has just been a dream. The young boy kept his eyes closed. Trying to remember the wonderful dream he was having.

Suddenly he realized that there was a pair of arms wrapped around him. Dib slowly opened his eyes. He felt his heart speed up when he saw the small green figure lying next to him. He smiled. He could hardly belive Zim was his. He closed his eyes and cuddled close to Zim. The boy soon slipped back to sleep.

When Zim awoke he looked at the boy lying next to him and smiled. The human boy slept peacefully with a slight smile on his face. Zim had a since of calm come over him. As he lay there he realized that he wanted to forever hold Dib in his arms. He wanted to be able be the one Dib could hold on to.

Zim paused for a moment and listened for sounds of Gaz. The house seemed quite. There seemed to be no beeping from her video game or moving from downstairs. Zim relaxed knowing she had probably gone out to do whatever Gaz does.

Zim returned his attention back to Dib. He ran his long green finger along his profile. Zim realized his gloves were gone and the boy's touch didn't burn his skin. Zim smiled once more. Part of him knew that the small boy sitting across the room from him in middle school would become his love. At first Zim dismissed the idea. Thinking there was no way but as the years went on Zim begin to see something different in Dib.

Zim decided that it was time for Dib to get up. He had been sleeping for too long. Zim kissed him softly. Dib stirred but did not wake up. Zim kissed him again and Dib opened his eyes.

"Morning," Dib said yawning.

"Morning Dib-Love" Zim replied kissing him. "So what do you do on Saturdays?"

"Usually just hang out at home"

"Well today you are coming home with you. I'm going to show you my lab."

"Your lab?" Dib sat up. "Really? You already trust me down there?"

"You are my love correct? You have to be able to trust your love."

"Yeah I guess"

"You trust me with your secrets. I should be able to trust you."

Dib climbed out of bed and stretched. He pulled off his old t-shirt and pulled on a new one. He then pulled on a new pair of pants.

Zim climbed out of Dib's bed. He pulled on his gloves and then his boots. He looked over at Dib who was pulling on his trademark overcoat.

"Ready to go?' Dib asked.

"Yes" Zim replied.

They walked out of the house in silence. When the reached the sidewalk, Zim took Dib's hand in his own. Dib looked a little worried to which Zim said, "Don't worry Dib-love. I don't care if anyone sees us and they shouldn't care either love is love."

Dib relaxed slightly when he heard Zim's words. "I agree," he said. "Were in love and that's all that matters right?"

"Of course." Zim replied with a smile.

Dim couldn't help but notice how much more relaxed Zim looked. He then realized this was the first time he has seen the Irken smile.

"What are you thinking of Dib-love you are quiet"

"Just thinking about how cute you are when you smile" Dib replied. " I have never seen you smile before."

"I have never seen you smile either," Zim said. "I love your smile. Just as much as I love you."

"I love you too Zim," Dib replied softly.

When they reached Zim's base a very hyperactive Gir, screaming about how they were home and running up the walls, greeted them. Zim rolled his eyes at the screaming robot who jumped into Dib's arms.

"Are you dating master?'' Gir asked

To which Dib blushed and replied, "Yes we are" which caused the robot to become more hyperactive walking on the walls and ceiling like it was the floor.

Fed up with Gir, Zim took a hold of Dib's arm and pulled him towards the side table in the living room. "Gir we are going to be in the lab guard the base."

Gir's eyes turned red and he saluted Zim "Yes sir" he said. Then his eyes returned to their normal torques color and he screamed something about the Angry Monkey TV show.

"Computer take Dib and I down to the lab"

As they were slowly lowered into Zim's lab, Dib could not help but be amazed. It was a lot larger then he had ever imagined in his wildest dreams.

"I very rarely allow Gir to come down here anymore. Since I accidentally programmed him into the house."

"That sounds scary what happened"

"He took the house and went and got taco's. It was quite scary. Since then I want Gir down here as little as possible because I don't want a recreation of that"

Dib laughed, "Yeah that would be good to prevent if it's at all possible"

The boys were too busy talking and laughing they did not notice that on Zim's computer screen, the Tallest were watching them.


	8. so I took your hand and we figured out

**If you want to, I can save you**

Chapter Eight

**So I took your hand and we figured out **

**(A/n Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter I had writers block for this part of the story so I tried to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for it but on a good note I have the last three chapters finished so they will go up real fast. Also after this chapter I will write a chapter on "Kiss me, Kill me" If you haven't read it yet go after this chapter and READ. Btw the fluff will go away soon so enjoy it while you can evil laugh coughs now to the story. Warning: towards the ending there is some mild child abuse. I will never go into detail about it. )**

Zim took Dib's hand in his. "Welcome to my lab, Dib-love" Zim kissed Dib softly and Dib kissed him back.

Zim broke the kiss. While he was still holding Dib in his arms he glanced behind Dib, his smile instantly faded and was replaced by a look of horror. He went stiff he couldn't move. How long had the Tallest been there? How much had they seen and heard. Zim tried everything to calm himself.

When Dib noticed Zim's smile fade at first he thought it was something he had done but then he noticed that Zim was looking at something behind him. Dib slowly let go of the stiff Zim enough to look behind him. On the huge screen where two large looking Irkens. They looked only slightly like Zim with their green skin, and packs but their eyes matched their clothes and they had only two fingers on each hand. Dib suddenly realized that the Irken's on the screen were the Tallest.

"Hello Zim" said Tallest Purple. "We have been waiting for you but apparently you have been busy with other things."

Zim seemed to spring to life as he let Dip go and bowed. "I am most gratefully sorry my Tallest. I had no idea you would be transmitting today. I thought I was going to check in with you."

"With the Invasion so close?" Tallest Red asked. "You know better then that Zim we need to check in. Do you have an exact date yet?"

Dib looked at Zim. "The Invasion? You never told me it was going to happen soon"

"Dib-love it is not too soon in your human sense" Zim said. "I mean it takes 6 months to get to earth at normal speed and they are talking about departing next week. I mean Dib-love I was going to tell you a few months before the Invasion and-"

"What is the meaning of you calling the human in the manner?" asked purple cutting Zim off. "Are you suggesting you are having relations with this human?"

"Well my Tallest," Zim said slowly. "Dib here... Dib is my love" he took Dib's hand slowly. "I just happened to find my love on earth"

"In love?" Red asked "You fell in love with the enemy. This human you have told us before is your largest threat to the mission."

"Well," said Zim slowly stumbling for an answer. "He's different now. I trust him he is my love. You have to be able to trust your love right?"

"You disappoint me Zim" Purple said. "What are you going to do with the human after the Invasion? He will be a slave to the Irks"

"No he will not!" Zim replied. "This human is the only one who deserves to live. All the rest of the smelly meat creatures should become slaves. They are all the same. They all think alike. This boy is different. He struggles to be different. He gets beat at home; He gets beat at school yet he still stands firm by his beliefs. He is as strong as an Irk."

Purple and red looked at each other. "Zim we will allow you to stay with the human on two conditions." Purple said "One the Invasion shall happen soon. We shall depart tomorrow for earth you must be prepared when we arrive and second the human proves himself in battle. We will check back next week if you have made no progress you will have to have a choice. Your human or your mission." Then the screen went black.

Zim fell onto the floor of his lab. Dib sat down next him and wrapped his arms around the small alien. Zim's breathing was ragged. He was still scared. The Tallest terrified him more then he wished he did. Especially since the invasion approached. He disliked what the Tallest begin to say.

Zim kept trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down. Dib just sat holding him not asking any question just holding Zim until his breathing returned to normal. Zim sat up straight slowly. "I'm sorry Dib. I never meant for that to happen or for you to see that."

"Its okay Zim," Dib said. "They didn't scare me or anything it was just really shocking."

"Don't let them scare you and don't let them intimidate you. They feed on that kind of stuff. If you show one ounce of fear they will call you on it."

"I never show fear. This is me not showing fear"

Zim laughed. "Well Dib-love. Let me show you my lab"

Zim showed Dib around the lab. It was sort of difficult due to the fact that Zim had to translate everything from Irken to English for Dib.

After he finished by showing him the telescope Dib was still in a state of amazement. "Wow," he said. "Just wow, Irken technology is amazing."

'I'm not done" Zim said with a smile. He got into the elevator and Dib followed him. 'Computer take me up to see the Voot curser"

When they reached the attic of the house Dib was trying to contain his excitement. Zim stepped out of the elevator. Dib slowly approached the ship. He ran his fingers over the hood of the pink ship. He slowly walked around the craft. He stopped and looked at the Irken symbol on the back. He slowly touched the black mark as if it would burn him.

He looked up at Zim at then he looked and the symbol again. At that moment one thought came into Dib's mind so clearly. It was: '_They will destroy him'_

Dib pulled his hand away from the Irken symbol. He shook his head and tried to get rid of the thought. He looked at Zim who was smiling.

"I'm ready to go Zim," Dib said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Really already? Okay"

As they were in the elevator Dib's mind was racing. Was that real? If so how long did they have? When would the Tallest turn their backs on Zim? He knew he would never tell Zim. He looked at the alien next to him. He felt his worry slowly melt away. No matter if they had two days or two years Dib swore to himself that he would make the best of it.

When they reached the ground floor, they found Gir making waffles. Zim screamed. "No not again!" he yelled.

Dib laughed remembering the last time Gir made waffles. It was the only time Dib had been able to plant a video camera in Zim's house.

Gir began to cry and Zim sighed and sat down. He began to eat. Dib sat next to Zim and started to eat as well. He laughed to himself when he thought that his time with Zim included eating waffles.

When they were finally able to get away from Gir and his waffles of doom Dib knew he needed to get home. Zim walked with him home. They walked in silence for a while. Dib was still debating wither he should tell Zim of what he thought.

Zim cut into his thoughts by saying, "I think your dad is home."

Dib looked up at his house and sure enough his dads car was in the driveway. He sighed. He was in for it.

When they reached the bottom of his driveway Dib turned to Zim and said, "Look its better if you didn't come in. I don't know how my dad is going to react."

"That's fine I understand," Zim replied. "I love you Dib"

"I love you too Zim" Dib said he looked nervously towards the house and gave Zim a quick kiss. Zim smiled as Dib turned around and started up his walk way.

Dib entered his house, which for some reason was dark. It was only about 4 so it was quite odd. He quietly closed the door. He slowly started for his room when he felt something pull him back by his hair. He tried to suppress a scream.

"Where are you coming from?" Membrane asked.

Dib looked at his father not sure what to say. He wasn't expecting his father to be home. "I was out with a friend," He finally said.

"All day?" Membrane asked. "Hanging with that freaky alien friend of yours? You are a disgrace Dib," Membrane hissed. "You care about nothing but the paranormal. You are insane. Your supposed to be like me but I guess not," he threw his son to the floor. "I hate you. Your no son of mine"

Dib smelled alcohol on his father's breath. He knew there was no way to reason with his father when he was drunk. He would just have to take it


	9. when the time comes I’d take you away

**If you want to, I can save you**

**Chapter Nine **

**That when the time comes I'd take you away**

**(A/N for those of you who did NOT do what I asked and read my other fan fic heres an important note: okay here's the deal after finishing "Kiss me Kill me and this fan fiction I am going to write a least one fan fiction in another category. Most likely I will write my Pride and Prejustice fan fiction. I have two Invader Zim fan fictions in mind for later. The first one "Cutting room floor" will be 15 stories based on the 15 planed but never finished episodes of Invader Zim. The second will be "One Week" most likely a short fan fiction it will be the ups and downs of Zim and Dibs relationships. So anyways here's the fan fiction btw warning once more mention of child abuse)**

Dib slowly walked into his room. He shut the door and lied on his bed. He felt bruises forming on his body. He sighed and tried to not cry.

Suddenly he heard a beep come from his computer. He sat and looked over at the screen. There was a message from Zim. He felt his heart speed up. He sat down and read the IM

**InvaderZim**: Dib-love... are you there?

Dib quickly typed back

**DibProtectorOfEarth**: Yeah I'm here

He sat quietly and waited for Zim's reply

**InvaderZim**: Are you okay?

For a second Dib thought about lying but he change his mind and typed

**DibProtectorOfEarth**: No he was drunk as usual

Dib sat quietly waiting for Zim's reply. He thought Zim had left because after a few minutes he had not replied. Just as Dib got up to lie back down, Zim replied.

**InvaderZim**: I am so sorry Dib-love... no one should have to go through that especially you. I really did not want to leave you today. Soon the Invasion will come and all people like him will become slaved to the Irks. The human race makes me want to vomit. They hate themselves so much that they take their anger out on one and other. They are so miserable that they take their anger out on those who are not miserable. Dib you just have to hang in there. Soon we will take care of everything

Dib looked at Zim's message. Zim's words were kind of a comfort but he knew what was going to happen. He shook the thought from his mind and typed back.

**DibProtectorOfEarth**: Can you come over? Don't use the front door use you spider-legs and climb to my room.

**InvaderZim**: Of course I will be there soon Dib-love

Dib lay back down on his bed and slipped into an uneasy sleep. He was awoken by a knock at his window. He opened his eyes and saw Zim. He opened his window and let Zim in.

Zim wrapped his arms around Dib who gave a soft yelp. Zim jumped back "I am so sorry Dib-love did I hurt you.

Dib shook his head. He didn't know how to say it. He just had to show Zim. He pulled off his jacket and then his shirt revealing large bruises on his arms, shoulders and upper body.

Zim was shocked as his looked at Dib's bruised body. Once more he took Dib in his arms. This time he made sure to be more careful not to wound the boy any more. He sat the boy down and pulled the Irken healing goo out of his bag. He slowly began to rub it on Dib's bruises.

They sat in silence. Then Dib said, "He has never been that bad before. He said that I am a disappointment."

"Dib-love do not belive that." Zim said as he re-screwed the cap on the Irken healing goo. He then took Dib in his arms. "You are as strong as any Irken. I think maybe even stronger. No Irken hat I have known of has ever had to go through such a horrible life as you. But that's all going to change soon."

"Zim can you just hold me?" Dib asked. He didn't want Zim to talk about the invasion. Dib just didn't want to think about it.

"Of course," Zim replied. He wrapped his arms softly around Dib. They layed next to each other and finally both slipped into an uneasy sleep with uneasy dreams.

_Dib looked around at the burning city. 'Where is Zim?' he thought to himself. All Dib could see was flames and destruction. _

_He ran as fast as he could, looking for Zim. As he ran Dib looked around him. The Irken army was everywhere. Destroying everything. He caught a glimpse of Tak laughing hysterically as she killed humans one by one. _

_Dib kept running. He felt his feet come in contact with metal. He looked down. Lying on the pavement was Gir's body. The robots eyes were dark and he didn't move. Dib felt his breath catch. It was so sad seeing the robot like that. The robot was broken beyond repair. _

_He heard an evil laugh. He turned around and found himself staring into the faces of the Tallest. Dib started slowly walking backwards _

"_Boo" said Tallest purple with a laugh. Dib fell backwards. _

"_So were is your little hero now" Red asked with a bone chilling laugh. _

"_Yeah," purple added. "Probably running like he always does." _

_The Tallest laughed. They looked at Dib and then they looked at each other. They pulled out their laser guns and pointed them at Dib. _

"_Sorry Dib," Purple said. "But since Zim cared so much about you, more then he did his mission, you will have to terminated." _

_The laser beams hit Dib Square in the chest. _

Dib's eyes shot open. The first thing he saw was Zim's concerned expression

"Whats wrong Dib-love?" Zim asked. "You kept muttering and before you woke up, you screamed"

"I just had a really bad dream," Dib replied.

"About what?"

Dib took a deep breath, "The Invasion. The Tallest turned their backs on you and Tak kept killing everyone and I couldn't find you and Gir...Zim Gir died."

"Dib-love calm down. Its okay. That is not going to happen. Everything will be fine. The Tallest trust me completely. The Invasion will go over fine. It's going to be our hour of glory on earth. I will also carry out what I promised, Dib. I will save you. Take you away from this place where you are treated horribly and take you to a place where you will be worshipped for helping bring the humans down."

Zim's words came to a slight comfort to Dib. He lay back down. "You promise?"

"Yes Dib-love I promise"


	10. If you want to I can save you

**If you want to, I can save you**

Chapter Ten

**If you want to I can save you**

**(Warning mention of Child abuse) **

The next morning Dib awoke to find Zim gone. He knew it was for the best since his father was home. Dib slowly got up and got dressed. Even though the bruises were gone, Dib still felt sore from where his father had hit him.

When he entered the dinning room, his father acted the same way he always did. He acted like he had never beat Dib the night before. Dib sat down next to Gaz. Membrane was reading the paper and eating toast. Gaz was eating cereal and playing her Game Slave 2. Dib poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate with the rest of his family in silence.

Dib had a small flash back to when his mother was alive. He remembered how they all would chat during breakfast, which usually consisted of something she had made herself. They were a happy family back then. She died a few months before Zim arrived at school.

After her death the whole family changed. Gaz spent all of her time playing her game slave and listening to death metal. Membrane dove into his work and started drinking.

Her death was the hardest on Dib. His mother was the only one who believed anything Dib said about the paranormal. She was the one who was able to get him into the Swollen Eyeball's. After she died Dib spent all his time studying the paranormal, hoping that if he came across anything real it would make his mother proud.

Gaz knocked into him as she got up and it brought Dib out of his flash back of his mother. Dib looked down at his breakfast. He suddenly didn't feel like eating. He dumped his food in the trash and walked up to his room.

Dib lay on his bed. Memories of his mother were floating though his head. All the memories he had of his mother were good. He missed her so much. He felt hot tears sting his eyes.

Gaz once more brought him out of his thoughts. He noticed her standing in the doorway of his room. "What do you want Gaz" He asked

"Can I come in and talk?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Dib knew something was wrong. He sat up. "Yeah of course"

"Dad was pretty drunk last night. I heard him yelling at you. I went down stairs after he let you go your room and he started yelling at me." Gaz looked up at her brother. "He hit me last night."

"Oh Gaz"

"I don't need your sympathy" she snapped. "And that's not what I wanted to talk about"

"Okay then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Last night after the whole ordeal with dad I came upstairs and I swore I heard talking coming from your room. I didn't eavesdrop but at a later time on my way back from the bathroom I heard the other persons voice. Dib was that Zim?"

"Yeah Gaz it was."

"You guys are together aren't you?"

"Yeah we got together the other day. He really is amazing Gaz"

"Its kind of amazing. I mean for years you guys wanted to kill each other and now you guys are dating. You know I will never understand you or your obsession with the paranormal"

"Mom"

"What?"

"Mom is the reason that I love the paranormal so much. She was so interested in it and she got me involved. She even got me into the Swollen Eyeballs"

"Now I remember. Mom really did love all that stuff. She used to tell us stories about big foot and Aliens. You were the only one that still believed them. I guess you were always a mama's boy. Just like I will always be a daddy's girl. Its kinda of weird though, since I look like mom and you look like dad."

"I think that's why dad doesn't hit you."

"Why"

"Because you look like mom"

"I guess your right. I think you remind him too much of mom though. I mean with the whole paranormal thing. He never really thought of it as a carrier. He was always trying to get her to get a better job or just be a housewife. Dad still believes that it was her profession that killed mom"

"How so?"

"He believes the tumor developed when she hit her head at the one prison where she was studying ghosts. It grew because all the equipment she was working with. That's why dad does what you to follow in mom's footsteps"

"I guess your right," Dib laid down on his bed. "But it doesn't matter because it's all going to be over soon"

"What are you talking about Dib?"

"Nothing forget I said anything"

Gaz stood up. "No Dib what are you talking about? Are you going to kill yourself?"

"No Gaz of course not what gave you that idea"

"Oh I don't know maybe it was the 'its all going to be over soon' statement"

"That's not what I meant" Dib sat up. "You can't tell anyone but the Invasion is going to happen soon"

"And your not going to stop it?"

"No I am going to welcome it with open arms"

"That is something I never thought I would hear you say"

"After hearing about the way the Irken's life I couldn't help but be excited. Zim is going to train me Gaz. I get to learn how to use a laser and we've got this silver body armor with the Irken symbol on the front and-"

"What happens to me?"

Dib was shocked he had never thought of that. What would happen to Gaz? She didn't deserve to be killed or even to become a slave to the Irks. He would have to talk to Zim; He refused to let his sister have such a fate. Dib didn't know what to say. Suddenly the perfect thing came into his mind, "Gaz if you want to I can save you. I can take you away from this horrible place. Take you to a place far away from here. Where people dad can never hurt us again."

"In all honesty Dib as good as that sounds I think I would rather just die for the world"

"Why?"

"Because if you aren't going to do your job then I am." She looked at Dib who has a horrified expression on his face. "I was just kidding. The real reason is I am ready for whatever is going to happen. If I die then I die. You should go with Zim because you deserve it."

Gaz stood up, "I love you Dib, You're a pretty cool brother I guess" with that Gaz left.

Dib was still in a state of shock. Had his sister really just done that? He guessed that with the Invasion so close it was good that they ended on a good note.

Dib sat up and looked around his room. His walls were covered in posters. Everything from the Swollen Eyeball sign to large posters that said "I belive!" covered in spaceships. Dib stood on his bed and pulled down the Swollen Eyeball poster. He slowly begin to tear down all of his posters. Big foot, Space Ships, Swollen Eye ball. He pulled them all down.

He found and empty box in his closet and shoved the posters in the box. He turned on his computer and started deleting files. One at a time he deleted everything. He didn't care anymore. He wasn't fighting against the paranormal anymore he was fight with the paranormal.

He only kept a few files on his computer. The files that he kept were the ones he knew he was going to need. The blueprints of Tak's ship. The blueprints of the Tallest ship. A program to decode Irken. Everything about the Irk's and pretty much everything about Zim. He knew that at one point they would help him.

Dib looked around at his blank walls. Then he looked at his blank computer screen. He was about to close his computer when he got an IM from Zim.

**InvaderZim**: Dib-love are you there?

Dib smiled and typed back.

**DibProtectorOfEarth**: Yes I am. I was just cleaning up my room.

**InvaderZim**: Clean? What is there to clean in your room? It seems pretty clean to me.

**DibProtectorOfEarth**: I just got rid of my posters and some other useless junk.

**InvaderZim**: ah I understand. I am sorry about leaving this morning. I heard your father-human moving around and I thought it would be best if I left.

**DibProtectorOfEarth**: yeah that was for the best. Umm don't mean to sound harsh but shouldn't you be doing something else?

**InvaderZim**: Like what?

**DibProtectorOfEarth**: umm stuff for the invasion?

InvaderZim SIGHS

**InvaderZim**: I guess you are right Dib-love. I will see you tomorrow on the way to school. I love you

**DibProtectorOfEarth**: I love you too Zim

InvaderZim HAS SIGNEDOFF

Dib closed out the IM and logged off. He was going to shut his computer when a different type of IM popped up on the screen.

It was from the Swollen Eyeball Network it said:

ARE YOU ON A SECRUE LINE FOR VIDEO TRANSMIT?

Dib sighed and clicked yes. One of the agents appeared on the screen.

"Good afternoon agent Mothman,"

"Good afternoon agent." Dib replied

"We have heard a theory about an approaching Invasion from the Irken army. Do you have any information about this?"

"No," Dib lied. "I have heard nothing about anything from the Irken government"

"Didn't you clam that the alien you were studying was from Irk?"

"Yes but he has done nothing recently if that is what you are wondering. Zim appears to have simply accepted the fact that he is not going to be able to take over Earth. Earth is the second strongest empire next to the Irks."

"That is very interesting agent Mothman but nothing about the Invasion,"

"Nothing. All I know is that it takes about 6 months to get here in a Voot Cruiser. There for it probably takes about 2 months to get here in a normal ship"

"That is good for us to know. Well if you have anymore information Mothman make sure to transmit it to the rest of the network"

"of course," Dib replied. "Mothman signing off"

Dib stopped the video transmit and shut down his computer. He collapsed on his bed. He felt exhausted and he decided to spend the rest of the day sleeping


	11. I can take you away from here

**If you want to, I can save you.**

Chapter Eleven

**I can take you away from here**

**(A/N here you go a nice long chapter for you)**

Dib awoke the next morning with a kind of sense of dread. It took him a few minutes to realize why. When he saw the posters gone on his walls he remembered the day before and his heart sank. He had lied to one of the Swollen Eyeball agents. He told a major lie. But he had to. To save Zim.

Dib sighed and got up and got ready for school. In a way he was prepared for the worst. Yet when he looked in the mirror he was taken aback by what he saw. He was sure it was still him yet it wasn't. His features seemed sharper. His amber eyes seemed almost colder. It was then he realized how much Zim had changed him. The person that looked back at him seemed strong and almost confident.

Gaz walking into his room broke his thoughts, "Your boyfriend is here," She said. She went to walk out of his room then she paused and said. "Have fun"

Before Dib could ask what she meant, she was gone. Dib grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

Dib found when he walked outside the laser fence was up. It kind of made him worried but when he saw Zim he didn't care. He smiled at Zim. Zim took Dib's hand is his own.

They walked in silence for a while before Dib said, "The Swollen Eyeball network called me last night."

Zim stopped. "What did they want? Did you tell them anything?"

"No of course not!" Dib replied. "They had heard a rumor about the Invasion and they asked me about it. I lied. I told them that you had not done anything in awhile and I told them that if there was an invasion it would take a year for them to get here"

"That's good" Dib felt Zim relax a little. "If they expect the Invasion they will expect it in a year"

"Speaking of the Invasion have you done any work on it?"

"No but its okay I'll get some done on it later"

"But Zim remember what the Tallest said?"

"Yes, yes, I will work on it"

Dib had a bad feeling that he would not work on it but as usual Dib just shook the feeling and had to go with Zim said.

When they entered the school they got a lot of dirty looks. Dib felt nervous. Zim seemed to not care. Even when the words "fags" and "Homos" started to follow after them. Dib knew that no one would mess with Zim but he was afraid of what was going to happen when Zim was gone. The two entered their biology class and everyone's eyes followed the couple.

When someone yelled, "fags!" Gaz, who was sitting in the back of the classroom, stood up. "Who dares call my brother a fag? Huh? You insult him you insult me."

Some one from the front of the class muttered, "Sorry Dib and Zim"

Dib smiled. He could almost hardly belive that Gaz stood up for him. He thought about what she had said that morning. Have fun? What was that supposed to mean. He looked back at Gaz who smiled at him. He knew something was wrong if Gaz was smiling.

The teacher entered the classroom started passing out the instruments for the dissections. Dib was actually kind of amazed that Zim refused to touch the frog.

"Come on Zim haven't you dissected something before?" Dib asked.

"Yes but nothing as disgusting as that." Zim replied pushing his chair as far away from the table as possible.

"Come on Zim its okay" Dib pulled on his gloves and picked up the frog and showed it to Zim.

"Dib get that thing out of my face!"

"Come on Zim its just a little froggie"

"I swear to Irk Dib" Zim curled up in his chair. "Get that out of my face it's scary"

Dib put the frog down and started to cut it open to which Zim squealed and hid behind his chair. "I am not coming out until that thing is gone," he said

(A/N Oh you thought I was done but I am not that cruel)

After school Zim and Dib were walking home and Dib was laughing about it.

"I'm glad you think its funny" Zim said. "It was creepy."

"Zim it was a frog" Dib said.

"So frogs are creepy and seeing one all cut open like that" Zim looked disgusted. "Can we change the subject Dib-love before I vomit. Your sister left during 6th period by the way. She said she was feeling sick"

"She was acting kind of weird."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Dib's house. Zim kissed Dib goodbye. Dib walked into the house still thinking about how strange Gaz was acting. He noticed the house was silent. He walked slowly up the stairs into his room. He paused for a moment in front of Gaz's door. He heard no beeping from her video game. He sighed and walked into his room.

A few hours later he decided to make dinner. So he went to wake Gaz up. He knocked on her door and waited. There was no reply. He knocked again. After no reply a second time he slowly opened the door.

"Gaz?" he asked. He looked over at her bed and saw her asleep. He walked over to her. "Gaz do you want dinner?" she did not respond. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She was cold. He suddenly felt his heart speed up. Shook her softly. 'Gaz come on get up." He felt tears slowly come to his eyes. He shook her again a little stronger. "Gaz this isn't funny come on get up"

He looked next to her bed. Under an empty bottle of pills sat two letters. One said "For Dib's eyes only" and the other one said. "To all I loved and that loved me in return" He slowly slipped to the ground. "No" he whispered. "No this can't be true."'

Dib slowly opened the letter addressed to him. With shaking hands he read it:

_My beloved brother, _

_I am so sorry to do this to you. But I planed this many months in advance. There was nothing you could do to stop me. My mind was set. _

_Your probably wondering why. There are many reasons. The main reason is dad. Yes dad never hit me before the other night but he has hurt me in many other ways. I will not tell you in what ways he has hurt me simply because I want to keep your memory of me the best as possible I do not want you to be haunted by images of dad hurting me. _

_The second less reason, which I found out the other day, is I was pregnant. The father? I will not tell you. Another thing that I want to keep from haunting you. _

_I love you Dib more then anything and mom loved you too. Dad will tell you lies about me and lies about mom but do not belive them. Please don't belive them. They are not true. No matter what I always loved you and mom always loved you. _

_I hope the Invasion goes as planed. I hope that you and Zim are happy together. I hope that everything turns out how you wanted _

_Love Always_

_Gaz_

_P.S. Always remember: the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. _

Dib slowly started to cry softly. His tears falling onto Gaz's last words. He slowly stood up and sat next to Gaz. "Why Gaz" he asked softly. "Why didn't you let me help you?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. She almost looked as if she was sleeping. She seemed happy and at peace. He just sat looking at her.

Hours seemed to slip by before he willed himself to get up. He could not remember what he said to the 911 operator when he called. He thought it was something along the lines of " you need to come here my sister Gaz killed herself"

He didn't even remember calling Zim. But he knew he must of because before he knew it Zim was holding him in those strong arms.

The week seemed to go by in a blur. They came and took Gaz's body that night at about 7. He didn't go to school and neither did Zim. His father only came home once. He didn't really remember what happened. Every day at some point Zim would make him food and force Dib to eat it. He usually fell asleep on the couch next to Zim after eating dinner. At different points the many different newspapers and news stations interviewed him about Gaz's death

The morning of Gaz's funeral Dib woke up at about 6. He cuddled close to Zim.  
Zim was Dib's salvation. The only thing that had kept him going the past week. Zim opened his eyes and looked at Dib.

"Dib-love we should get up," He said. "We have to get ready the funeral is at 8."

Dib slowly got up. He got in the shower and got dressed. When he walked back downstairs he saw Zim sitting on the couch. Zim was wearing his normal disguise but it took Dib a moment to realize that Zim was dressed differently. He was wearing his usual black pants, boots and gloves but his usual pink shirt was gone. He was wearing a black shirt with black sleeves. On the front of Zim's outfit was red Irken writing. Dib tried to make it out.

"It says, "In death may you be victorious" its an old Irken saying." Zim said. "When someone important, such as the Tallest, passes all Irken's are required to wear these uniforms until the Irk is buried. I belive that Gaz is important and reason for wearing this uniform"

Dib hugged Zim tightly. "Thank you so much" he said with tears in his eyes. "I would have not made it though this week without you"

The two walked out to Dib's car that he rarely used. They climbed in and drove to the cemetery. They rode in silence but Zim held Dib's hand the intire time.

When they reached the cemetery they slowly walked to Gaz's new grave.

The gathering was small but larger then Dib thought it would be. All of Gaz's friends, Mr. Elliott, and many of membranes colleges were gathered. Gaz's casket was made out of dark cherry wood and was closed. Lying on top of the casket was a dozen black roses.

Everyone took there times speaking about Gaz. When it was Dib's turn to speak he simply stood up and faced everyone from his front row seat. He was close enough to touch the casket, which he did before speaking. "What to say about Gaz?" he asked. "There are so many things. So many wonderful things about my sister. I have no idea where to start. For most of my life Gaz was my only friend. She was the only one who would listen to my ranting. She was the only one who was there." He paused as he felt tears come to his eyes. He suddenly felt a hand in his own. He looked down and saw that Zim had reached up and take Dib's hand in his own. It was just want Dib needed. He took a deep breath and went on. "She was there for me when our mother died. She would talk to me when no on else would. I loved Gaz. As we got older we kind of grew apart. A few days before her death she came to me and just started talking to me, I felt like it was just like old times. She supported me. She became that sister that I used to love, again. And then-" Dib paused again and took a deep breath. "The day she died she stood up for me in class and she smiled at me. The memory I will forever have of her shall be that smile on her face. The most important thing she told me was "The hardest thing in this world is to live in it" Dib turned and looked at the coffin "and I will live in it Gaz. I will live in it for you." Dib sat down and cried silently.

Zim took a deep breath and stood up. "I did not know Gaz as well as I wish I did but what I knew of her was amazing. She was an amazing person. I wanted to read this poem I found because it remained me of something Gaz would say" Zim pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. He took a deep breath and read

"Do not stand at my grave and weep,

I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am in a thousand winds that blow,

I am the softly falling snow.

I am the gentle shower of rain,

I am the fields of ripening grain.

I am in the morning hush,

I am in the graceful rush

Of beautiful birds in circling flight,

I am the star shine of the night.

I am in the flowers that bloom,

I am in a quiet room.

I am in the birds that sing,

I am in each lovely thing.

Do not stand at my grave and cry,

I am not there. I do not die."

After Gaz's coffin was lowered into the ground Dib and Zim headed back to Dib's car. They sat in the car for a minute. Dib turned to Zim and said, "That poem was beautiful thank you for reading it"

"Your welcome Dib-love" Zim replied. "Remember the words. 'Do not stand by my grave and cry I am not there I did not die' not only about Gaz but your mother too."

"Thank you" He kissed Zim softly. "Thank you for everything."

He started up the car and took Zim home. He stayed with Zim for a few hours before heading home himself. He saw his father's car in the driveway. He parked his car next to his fathers and walked inside hoping for the best.

**(A/N okay I AM SORRY FOR KILLING GAZ BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE!**

**&Btw the poem belongs to Mary Elizabeth Frye**

**&The line "The hardest thing is in this world is to live in it" is from Buffy the Vampire** **Slayer**

&**And the line "IN death may you be victorious is from the book series Cirque Du Freak**


	12. So lonlely inside, so busy out there

**If you want to, I can save you**

Chapter Twelve

**So lonely inside, so busy out there**

(A/n okay so I promised myself I will not post anything new until this story is done. Its almost there I think I have like 8 chapters to go though. Sigh why can't this story finish itself!! WHY?!?! It hurts so much Anyways here the story btw warning this chapter contains child abuse)

Dib entered the house quietly. He tried to sneak up the stairs. He felt something pull him back by his hair. He smelled alcohol it was extremely strong. His father must have been drinking for hours. Dib tried not to cry.

"And where were you?" Membrane hissed. Dib felt as if he had this same conversation with his father before.

"I was at my friends house," Dib replied. He tried to keep his voice calm.

"You were at that boy's house weren't you? That boy whose hand you were holding at the funeral who you were kissing in your car" Membrane threw Dib into a wall. Dib slipped to the ground what would your sister say?"

"Gaz supported me," Dib replied. "She said she would love me no matter what. But what would Gaz say about you getting drunk after her funeral and then hitting her brother"

The second after he said it, Dib knew what he said was a mistake. Membrane picked him up by the collar,

"What did you dare say to me?"

He hit Dib

"You need to be punished Dib."

He hit Dib again

"You cannot be a fag"

Hit

My son is not a fag"

Hit

This is not what I meant to do."

Hit

"You are not my son"

"So now you're disowning me?" Dib asked

"No that is not what I meant" Membrane grabbed Dib by the shirt and looked him in the eyes. "You are not my son you are my clone. About the time I met Gaz's mother, I had found how to clone myself. It was still unstable so I used Ali as a decoy mother. I cloned Ali as well that would be Gaz. I thought it was perfect a son that could grow to be a great scientist but Ali filled your head with that paranormal shit. Ali was unstable, she seemed like a real scientist but I found she was a fake into ghosts. Ali was suicidal she tried to kill herself several times and finally she succeeded. The brain tumor was a lie Ali poised herself with an alien poison she had found she slowly died over the next few months and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Ali wanted to kill herself and the paranormal gave her the ability to do that. The paranormal killed your mother "

Membrane threw Dib into the wall again. Dib started to feel light headed. He looked up at Membrane, who pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Now to do what I should have done a long time ago"

"No dad, don't!" Dib begged. "Please I'll break up with Zim, I'll study normal science I'll get a girlfriend."

Membrane cocked the gun.

"I'll resign from the Swollen Eyeball Network. I'll forget about the paranormal just please let me live" Tears were flowing down Dib's cheeks.

Dib stood up "Please dad I love you"

Membrane aimed the gun at Dib and fired. Everything went fuzzy. Dib slipped to the ground. He heard Zim's voice but he was sure he was imagining it. Then everything went black

**ZaDrZaDrZaDrZaDr**

At first everything was dark and silent. The first thing Dib noticed was the pain in his head '_Pain_?' he thought. He knew if he felt pain he had to be alive. But he couldn't move anything and it was still dark and silent. He stopped trying to move and he realized he heard Zim's voice he could not make out the words but he knew it was Zim's voice. He tried to concentrate on it. The pitch it had. The tenderness in his voice. Dib felt as if his ears were unplugging.

"Dib-love?" Zim's voice said with a sense of hope.

With that Dib's eyes slowly opened.

"Dib who am I and what am I to you?" Zim asked

"Zim my anookie" Dib replied softly. He had learned the word from Zim that afternoon it meant love or lover.

"I was so worried about you. I was not sure that I had fixed your head correctly."

"What happened?"

"After you left my house I felt worried. Part of me knew something was going to go wrong. When I reached you house I heard your father-human telling you about how you were really his clone and Gaz the clone of her mother Ali. I heard you then begging for your life. When I heard the shot... I knew I had to act fast. I zapped your father's memory and grabbed you and brought you back here. I had no idea about the brain so I tried my hardest and I guess it worked. When I knew you were stable I returned to your home I brought your and Gaz's things. They are your room which is upstairs."

Dib touched his head softly. He could feel where the bullet had entered his skull. There was an indent. He slowly sat up "How long have I been here?" he asked.

"A month" Zim replied. "I almost lost you several times but I was able to bring you back. I am so glad I still have you Dib"

"Zim can I sleep in my room? This table is really hard and I want to get some actual sleep."

Zim set Dib up in his room. He had to keep a devise on him to make sure he didn't relapse. Zim lay down with Dib until he fell asleep.

When Dib was asleep Zim slipped back down stairs. He was busy looking over Dib's file that he didn't look at the computer screen where the Tallest were wating.

"Those better have to do with the invasion," Purple said in a cool tone.

Zim dropped the file. "My Tallest" he said bowing. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Were here to check up on you Zim" Red replied. "Its been a month. We need to know what progress you have made"

(A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT I KILLED DIB! I'm not that mean. I'll have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow but for now I am going to bed.


	13. And all you wanted was sombody to care

If you want to, I can save you

Chapter thirteen

And all you wanted was somebody to care

"My Tallest I have had other matters to attend to." Zim replied. "But I have almost everything in readiness for the invasion"

'What other matters would that be?" Red asked.

"Dib was shot in the head with a human ray also known as a gun." Zim replied. "He just woke up today."

"Dib." Purple said pausing "Is that the human?"

"Yes" Zim replied.

Red's eyes narrowed. "So you are saying that you have been taking care of the human rather then working on your mission?" He said.

"Well," Zim started "the planet is pretty much ready for invasion and-"

"Have you been training?" Purple asked cutting Zim off.

"No but my Tallest there is still plenty of time" Zim started again

"We told you what would happen Zim," Red snapped. "We told you if you slaked it would your mission or your human and we can tell you want your human. We knew you were a failure that's why we originally sent you to that rock. To dispose of you but you were so wanting to be an invader that you stuck to the mission."

"Then we found how valuable earth really was," Purple continued. "We started helping you and you were starting to prove to be a good invader."

"But then that human came into the picture and you forgot your mission," Red added "The mission will go on as planed But you will be considered the enemy. You will be killed or enslaved."

"Have fun Zim," Purple said laughing. "The Irkens will take earth no matter what you say."

The screen went black and Zim slipped to the floor. His mission was fake. Made to get rid of him. The tallest were coming and there was nothing he could do about it. They were going to take over the world. Zim put his head in his hands. Everything was a lie.

Zim felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, it was Dib. "I heard it all" he said. "I am ready to fight with you and earth. The Swollen Eyeball's are ready to. We can call them let them know about the Tallest and the massive. We still have a few weeks we can be ready for them"

Zim smiled at Dib. He knew Dib was right. They had to get ready to fight, They had to be ready for the Tallest. There was no way that the Tallest were going to take the planet with out a fight. Zim would bring them down.

(Sorry short chapter but the next ones will be up pretty fast)


	14. I'm sinking slowly so hurry hold me

**If you want to, I could Save You**

Chapter fourteen

**I'm sinking slowly...**

Zim awoke the next morning. He smiled at the sleeping Dib. As each day slipped by he found Zim loved Dib more and more. Zim cuddled back next to Dib and planned on sleeping some more when Gir bust into the room.

"Master!" he screamed.

Zim spoke without opening his eyes "Gir leave Dib and I alone"

"Master its important" Gir said

Zim opened his eyes and looked at the robot when Zim saw Gir's concerned looked he knew the robot was serious "What is it GiR?" Zim asked.

"The Tallest!" Gir screamed. "They are almost here. They are carrying out the invasion and are planning to take you and Dib prisoner."

Zim sat up and said, "Thank you Gir quickly go to the lab and start gathering what I told you about."

"Yes sir," A red-eyed Gir replied leaving the room in a hurry.

"Dib-love it is time for waking."

Dib stirred and said, "Can't we sleep in?"

"No Dib-love we haven't got much time." Zim said pulling on silver body armor with the Irken symbol on the front. "The Tallest are on their way and they plan to take the planet." He then pulled on his boots. "Listen Dib you need to run, I don't care what you say or think get far away from here This is a battle I need to finish on my own."

Dib who was now dressed himself said, "I can't leave you."

"Go now Dib," Zim yelled. "I will find you when it's over." Zim picked up a laser gun "Just go" he whispered.

Dib put his hand on Zim's shoulder. Zim turned around and shouted, "GO!"

Dib shook his head and ran out of the room. As Dib was leaving Gir reentered the room. "Master everything is ready" he said. "Why did Dib leave?"

"I told him to" Zim replied checking the laser.

"Why?"

"To save him and because I can't let him see what I have to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to kill the Tallest or they will kill me"

Across town Dib ran just as Zim told him to. When the reached the front of his house he stopped. He realized something. Zim had fallen in love with him because he stood up for what he believed in no matter what. Dib looked up and saw the approaching Irken ships. He knew what he had to do. There was no turning back. He was going to go fight with Zim.

At the base Zim ran outside prepared for battle. He found no reason for his disguise. He couldn't help but wonder what the people would think when one of the alien invaders was fighting the others. He ran quickly to where the Irken ship was landing.

As Zim approached the place he felt panic in his chest when he saw who was stand in front of the craft. It was none other then Dib.

"Dib what the fuck are you doing here?" Zim yelled. "I told you to run."

"I'm not running Zim," Dib yelled back. "You fell in love with me because I didn't run from what I believed in."

Zim looked at the massive. The hatch was lowering, the Tallest were coming. Zim tackled dib to the ground and shot at the Tallest. He grabbed Dib and pulled him around the corner. "Are you ready to fight?" he asked. "Because you will have to kill Irk's and you need to be ready to do that."

"I can fight," Dib said. "I will fight. For earth and for you"

Zim handed him the laser in his hand and pulled another one from his pak. "Then lets fight"

They came from behind the corner. The Irken military was already starting to fight the army the Swollen Eyeball network had gathered. The streets were already starting to be littered with mostly human bodies. On the front lines stood Gir. His eyes glowed red and he was fighting. Behind the Irken army stood the Tallest. They killed humans like flies without any care. They were actually laughing as the humans dropped.

Zim had his laser pointed at the Tallest. His fingers seemed not to obey him. He could not pull the trigger. He just couldn't do it. The Tallest were coming closer and closer. Zim felt his hands shaking. He had killed two Tallest before. It was so easy. But that was an accident. Now he had to do it purposely but he just couldn't.

Tallest Red noticed Zim. He laughed and said, "Do it Zim I dare you. Come on you've killed other Tallests before. Remember? Myuki and Spork?"

"That was an accident!" Zim yelled. "But this isn't." Zim pulled the trigger it hit Red square in the chest. There was a look of shock in Red's eyes as he fell to the ground.


	15. Your hand is all I have to keep me

**If you want to, I can save you**

Chapter Fifteen

**Your hand is all I have to keep me holding on**

**(3 chapters to go! Link to the cover I made for the fan fiction** ** )**

"Long live the fucking Tallest" Zim yelled sarcastically. He laughed. He killed two more Irks. He was on a roll. He looked over at Gir and Dib. Gir was taking down Irks two at a time and he was surprised that Dib was taking Irks down just as well. He was better with a laser then Zim thought.

Soon the fight began to separate. In front of the massive bodies coated the street. Dib was battling an Irk in hand-to-hand combat and Gir was nowhere to be seen. Zim looked up and saw Tallest purple walking towards him. Purple stepped on bodies not even caring.

"It takes a lot of guts to kill a Tallest Zim," Purple said in a low dangerous voice. "But Zim you have killed 3"

"I'm about to make it four" Zim growled.

Purple laughed he held out his hand and the laser flew out of Zim's fingers. 'Did you think it was going to be that easy? Red underestimated you. He thought you were a failure and couldn't do any damage but I knew better. Even as I look around now. Look how many Irken bodies there are. But there are still human bodies here too." Purple stepped closer to Zim. Even with Zim's added height Purple still towered over him. Purple placed the gun under Zim's chin "Why are you defending this planet Zim? This disgusting rock, your sad excuse for a love pig. Why did you throw it all away, the power the love of the Irks everything you ever wanted but now its gone and your going to die like a dog."

Zim felt like crying but he stood strong. It was the end. He knew it was. He just wished he had been able to say good-bye to Dib in person. He had expected it to happen. He was ready for it to happen but what happened next he didn't expect.

"Say good-bye to all of this" Purple said. "And hello to death" Purple shot. The laser went through Zim's head and he fell. Purple laughed. "That's what you get for loving humans Zim," he laughed again. He didn't notice Dib. Dib's hands were shaking had seen the whole thing. His hands steadied as he raised the laser and shot at Purple the laser hit him in the chest and Purple fell.

Dib walked over to Purple. The Tallest was dying. Dib kicked him in the ribs. "How does it feel to be killed by a human?" Dib asked "No wait don't answer I don't want to know." Dib shot his again this time he hit his Pak and the pak exploded.

Dib turned to Zim laying a few feet away. Zim was barely alive. His breath was ragged. Dib dropped the laser to the ground and he gently lifted Zim into his arms. He remembers all those months ago when it was Zim lifting a fragile Dib into his arms. Just the thought of it made tears spring into Dib's eyes.

"Dib-love," Zim said softly. "I'm sorry"

"Don't say that you have nothing to be sorry for." Dib said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do what I promised. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this place."

Dib took Zim's hand in his own "But Zim you did. You saved me from the bullies at school. You saved me from my father. You saved me from myself" Dib pulled the black glove off of Zim's hand and then took Zim's hand again.

"The world is safe now. Without the Tallest the Armada will retreat. They have lost too many. Its funny you tried to save the world from me but in the end I saved the world. Anookie Dib. I'm sorry I have to leave you. Dib there is one thing. Remember what I told you about my Pak."

"I remember."

"Let my spirit out. I can still be with you that way."

"Okay Zim I promise"

"Anookie Dib"

"Anookie Zim"

Zim took his ungloved hand from Dib's and wiped the tears from Dib's cheek. "I will always be with you. You are everything to me Dib. Thank you so much for all that you have given me." Zim reached up and touched the Irken symbol that hung from Dib's ear. "Wear this proud. Not because you are one. But because you saved the world from them. Anookie my Dib." Zim then spoke a string of Irken. It was the phase that Zim had said at Gaz's funeral. "In death may I be victorious" With that Zim closed his eyes. His hand slipped off of Dib's cheek and hit the ground. Zim had a perfect look of calm over his face

Dib held Zim's body and cried. He heard footsteps behind him. He ignored them at first but then he heard Gir's voice. "Dib why are you crying" Dib turned to Gir he showed the robot Zim's body. "Whats wrong with master is he sick?"

"Hes dead Gir" Dib said softly.

Gir walked sat next to Dib. He placed his hand on Zim's face. Gir shook his head. "No master can't be dead. He just can't be. He can't" tears formed in the robots eyes and fell onto the ground.

It was hard for both of them to belive Zim was gone and he wasn't coming back.


	16. If you needed me you know I'll be there

**If you want to, I can save you**

Chapter sixteen

**If you need me you know I'll be there**

(The link didn't show up for some reason on the last chapter so let me try it again  the first week after the Invasion Zim's house was crawling in interviewers. Zim was considered a war hero. President Man had even awarded him a purple heart. Dib was going to receive the award for Zim. He asked them not to call it the Purple Heart because he could not stand hearing the word "purple"

The next week was silent. The house was quite. Both Gir and Dib were in a state of depression. Gir didn't watch TV and Dib didn't leave his room. He sat staring at Zim's pak. He knew what he had to do. He knew he had to let Zim's spirit out but what if he did something else? What if he attached the Pak to someone else? He decided against it.

He knew he had to do what Zim asked so he let the spirit out. The Pak hissed softly and admitted a green mist. The mist took the form of Zim. Zim touched Dib's arm softly. He wrapped his three fingers around Dib's wrist and pulled softly. Dib stood up and let Zim drag him.

Zim took him down to his lab. He let go of Zim's wrist and pointed to the computer. Dib realized what he had to do. "Computer did Zim leave a message for me?"

"Voice identified: Dib. Yes there is several messages from Zim" The computer said. "This is the first one he said to play."

Zim appeared on the screen "Hello my Dib-love" he said. "As the invasion nears I have doubt that we will defeat the Tallest. I have even more doubt that even if we do defeat the Tallest I will not survive. So I decided to make messages for you. This is the first. The first thing is my sprit cannot speak. It may speak once or twice but it is rare. My spirit will let you know when I wish for you to view another message and over time you will be able to establish a form of communication.

"The second thing is very important. Remember how before we spoke of maybe having a smeet? Well combining our cells I have figured how to make a smeet. She is growing in a test tube as most smeets do. My spirit will be able to tell you when she is going to be born. The computer takes care of all of that but it is important you are there. Our smeets name is Zag; it means 'lovely' in Irken. She is one of the few things you have left of me. You are strong Dib take care of Zag. Anookie"

Dib felt tears running down his cheeks. He felt Zim touch he arm He look up at the spirit. Zim pointed the computer. It produced long arms a lot like Zim's spider legs and was holding a small bundle. Dib realized it was the smeet. Took softly took the baby She was extremely small. Only about a foot long her skin was green and a small pak on her back. On her head was soft black hair and small black antenna.

Dib showed the smeet to the spirit. Zim smiled. The smeet opened its eyes and looked at Dib. "Anookie, Nny" the smeet said with a smile. Dib knew the word meant father. He felt tears come to his eyes. He held the smeet close and walked out of the lab.

Dib walked into the living room. He found Gir sitting on the couch staring and the blank TV screen "Gir I have something to show you" Dib said. He showed Gir the smeet.

Gir sat up straight when he saw the smeet. "That's masters smeet isn't it?" He said

"Yes Gir its Zim's and my smeet her name is Zag. It means lovely in Irken. Do you want to hold her?"

Gir took the smeet in his arms. "Hi Zag I'm Gir"

The smeet wrapped her arms around the robots body and giggled. She rubber her cheek against the metal "Anookie" she said.

Dib felt Zim's hand in his and he smiled though his tears. He knew that it was going to be a lot easier with Zag.


	17. Please can you tell me

**If you want to I can, save you**

Chapter seventeen

**Please can you tell me?**

The week after Dib had related Zim's spirit and Zag was born was Zim's funeral. That morning Dib woke up with a sense of dread. He was not prepared for another day of crying. Dib slowly dressed Zag an all black outfit. The words were written in white and in Irken on the front. Those words, Zim's last words. Dib was dressed in a similar outfit. Gir did not have to wear a disguise so he didn't.

When they reached the site many of the student's from Dib's middle skool class were already seated. Dib made light talk with many of them. All the girls thought Zag was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Everyone gave Dib their sympathy.

When the funeral started everyone had something nice to say about Zim. Dib laughed to himself when he thought about how Zim would have wondered where these such wonderful things they were saying came from.

Gir got up and looked around at everyone. "Zim meant a lot to me. He would get frustrated sometimes but he still loved me and he loved Dib too. He was really happy with Dib and I was glad to see my master happy"

When it was Dib's turn to talk he slowly stood up with Zag in his arms. "First off I would like to thank everyone for coming today it means a lot to me. When I first met Zim and for most of our school years we were perfect enemies. We were always fighting. I was always trying to stop him from taking over the world. I thought the boy had not a drop of kindness in him until one day in hi skool. We had not seen each other in months at that time I could have cared less about him. One day I was getting beaten up as usual for something ridiculous when who came to my rescue but Zim. He took me home and cleaned me up. We called a truce, which then turned into a friendship and then finally something more. Its funny to think that once I was trying to save the world from Zim but in the end it was Zim who saved the world." Dib sat down he had tears running down his face and he could hardly belive that he was putting his lover to rest.

Someone read the exact poem that Zim had read at Gaz's funeral

"Do not stand at my grave and weep,

I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am in a thousand winds that blow,

I am the softly falling snow.

I am the gentle shower of rain,

I am the fields of ripening grain.

I am in the morning hush,

I am in the graceful rush

Of beautiful birds in circling flight,

I am the star shine of the night.

I am in the flowers that bloom,

I am in a quiet room.

I am in the birds that sing,

I am in each lovely thing.

Do not stand at my grave and cry,

I am not there. I do not die

As he heard the words Dib looked at Zim's silent sprit that only he could see. It was then that he realized how true that poem really was. Zim was never going to really be dead. Zim would always be with him.

Before they lowered the coffin Dib placed Zim's, now useless pak, next to him. He had no use for the pak and since Zim's spirit was with him he figured the pak was part of Zim.

After the coffin was lowered everyone gave Dib their sympathy and told him how much they would miss Zim. After the group had left Dib told Gir to head home without him. "There is something I need to do." He told the robot.

"I'm gonna go make waffles!" Gir yelled running back to the base.

Dib smiled softly to himself. He turned towards the rest of the graveyard. "Come on Zim theres someone I need to visit"


	18. Where you go when your gone

**If you want to I can save you**

Epilogue

**Where you go when you're gone**

(I now present the final chapter of "If you want to')

Dib walked with Zim's spirit in silence. Zag, who was resting in Dib's arms, was silent. He walked along the cold gravestones. The names became a blur. It was fine because Dib did not need to read the names to know where he was going.

When he reached the spot he kneeled on the ground. The first stone held the words "Ali beautiful woman and loving mother" the second stone said "Gaz caring sister" He traced the words softly. Then Dib pulled Gaz's skull necklace out of his pocket. He placed it in between the gravestones.

Suddenly from behind him he heard Zim's voice. "Dib-love do not be sad."

"We shall forever be with you," said Gaz's voice.

"We will watch you.," added his mothers voice.

Dib slowly turned around. Zim was still the same green sprit standing on either side of Zim was Gaz and Ali. Ali reached out and embraced Dib. "We love you," She said. "And we are already so proud" She softly touched Zag's head. The smeet giggled at her grandmother's touch.

Gaz stepped forward and hugged Dib. "Cheer up or I'll... I don't know haunt you or something," she said with a smile. "No wait you would like that too much". Gaz picked up the skull necklace off the ground and put it around Zag's neck "This is for you my beautiful niece." she reached out and touched Zag's forehead. The smeet giggled again.

Gaz and Ali stepped back and Zim stepped forward. He placed his hand on Zag's forehead then he took Dib's hand in his own. "Take care of her, love her, be the father you never had."

Dib closed his eyes. When he reopened them only Zim was standing before him. Zim said nothing he simply held his hand out. Dib took his hand and they walked back to Zim's base and Dib knew that everything was going to be okay. He knew that even though he couldn't see them would forever have Zim, Gaz and Ali walking by his side.

(That's its folks! Its over I finished it! I'm not sure what I am going to work on now but I DO know that I am going to go get some sleep. )


End file.
